


They Call You Crybaby, Crybaby (but you don't fucking care)

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Crying During Sex, Hate Sex, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai Bond, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vibrators, ask to tag, caring sex, idek man, probably more but i cant think - Freeform, this is just self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Jace hates this.Well, no, he doesn’t. He loves it when Simon teases him for hours, when Magnus refuses to touch him, when Alec ignores everything he needs, the way Raphael kept him still with just his words. He loves the way his boyfriends leave him hanging, working him open until he’s over sensitive and can’t breathe. He loves it when their touches, their mouths, begin to hurt. He loves it.What he hates is how he responds to it.





	1. Simon

**Author's Note:**

> song tite from Crybaby by Melanie Martinez

Simon was… infuriating.

Anyone would agree. He’s infuriating in more ways than one. He talks too much, doesn’t realize when people don’t understand him, and he likes to take his good old sweet time.

Usually, it’s during intimate moments.

He’ll lay Jace down- occasionally binding him still- sometimes taking hours to tease Jace, to work him over, forbidding him from coming until he _wants_ with everything he has, everything he is. He’d refuse to touch Jace where he needs it most, ignoring the painful throbbing between his legs. He wouldn’t let his cock anywhere near Jace until he thought he was ready, which usually took at least 20 minutes and four fingers.

It didn’t happen until several months into their relationship, despite the fact that they began with a drunk, hate fueled one night stand. It took three months for Simon to start his teasing in bed. It was a day when they both had time off work, which they decided to spend in bed. Jace had been tied to the headboard and gagged, Simon taking as much time as he could to prep Jace, working four fingers into him, pressing harsh kisses to his hipbones. Jace had already come once, and was edging closer to his second release when it happened.

He hadn’t _meant_ to, but one minute, he was pushing his hips against Simon’s hand and the next he was grinding his teeth against the gag, tears leaking from his eyes.

As soon as he noticed his frustrated sobs, which took a while, he felt hot shame slither down his spine, settling into his vertebrae as he bit his tongue. Simon had stopped, eyes glittering with concern as he asked what was wrong. Jace just shook his head and pulsed his hips upwards, trying to ignore the wetness slicking down his cheeks.   



	2. Magnus

Magnus was a wonder in bed.

That shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone. He’s been around for centuries, had countless partners, had years to perfect his craft.

And perfect he did.

He and Jace had started seeing each other a few months after Alec’s disastrous wedding. The warlock was dating Jace’s Parabatai, yeah, but Alec had shown no hesitation in allowing the other two to date each other (and eventually him).

Magnus was different than anyone else Jace had ever been with. He focused on Jace, sometimes spending hours to see what made the Shadowhunter tick. He’d spend as much time as possible taking him apart, examining each piece, seeing what brought him pleasure, what brought him pain, and what brought him both.

He also had the added benefit of magic.

It probably happened multiple times before Jace noticed it. When he did finally notice it, he was stuck in place from pleasure alone, from Magnus’ mouth and fingers and the wisps of blue magic washing over his body. He was almost certain he had chewed through his tongue and his nails were biting crescents into the meat of his palms. There was a vibrator buried inside of him, adding to the pleasure until he couldn’t think.

He came down from his third orgasm of the night once he heard himself sob. Magnus was immediately by him, questioning him gently, a soft hand cradling his cheek. Jace shook him off, willed himself to stop crying, and demanded another round. Magnus smiled and complied readily.

There was concern buried behind his eyes.


	3. Alec

Alec was a surprisingly harsh lover.

He was all bite, hard grips, tossing Jace around as if he didn’t weigh anything. Jace _loved it_. The burn of pain burying into his muscles, wrapping around his nerve endings until he could barely _breathe._ The way Alec would wrap his hand around Jace’s throat, fitting like it was meant to be there, felt like Heaven itself.

Alec knew whenever he would cry.

Their Parabatai bond allowed Alec to feel everything Jace felt, multiplying it somehow. So whenever Jace would sob with pleasure and overstimulation, he could see tears slicking rivers down Alec’s cheeks.

The fact that Alec went through it with him made him feel _angry_ at himself.


	4. Raphael

Raphael was… an experience.

He had two modes: Rough, or Caring.

He was either fucking Jace into the bed, so hard that Jace could barely walk the next day, or he was kissing Jace like they had all the time in the world, pumping in and out of him at a torturously slow pace. He had this sort of hold over Jace, even without an Encanto. With a simple word, he could keep Jace still, his hands and hips planted to the bed, his head bowed as he knelt. There was something _dirty_ about kneeling to a Downworlder, submitting willingly to a vampire.

The first time he cried with Raphael, he was bent over a spanking horse, his wrists in harsh cuffs that almost _hurt_. Raphael was lashing at his ass and thighs with a thick, studded leather tawse. It _hurt_ , pleasure curling around his jaw as the welts began to raise and split. He had practically bitten through his tongue, barely able to choke out his count as he sobbed in pleasure and pain.

Once they were done, and Jace’s wounds were treated, Raphael wrapped him in a plush robe and made sure he was hydrated. He kissed the tears off of Jace’s cheeks and made sure he was okay, telling him to sleep in their bed instead of in his cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imho, jace is a giant sub and is into deep bdsm bc it allows him to deal with his shit and it feels fuckin awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
